Turn of events
by Zebubeel
Summary: What would happen if Oga knew about Kunie's real identity? and The two of them getting closer?  edited from the story 'Closer'  Aoi x Oga :D
1. Aoi Kunieda?

**Zebubeel: My very first fanfic :D hope you guys would like it. : wanna say something Beel?**

**Beel: dabuh dah! (like it!)**

**Oga: don't be forceful Beel!**

**Aoi: tell me..why am I here as the main character again? *blush***

**Zebubeel: cause I like messin with ya two.**

**Oga: lucky im not in the mood to hit you now.**

**Zebubeel: anyways Beel disclaimer pls :D**

**Beel: dabuh da buh ahh dabuh dada ah da! (Zebubeel does not own the story or any of these characters [except for some demons] if she does she would've put romance in the manga/anime )**

**Zebubeel: nicely done! pls. enjoy and don't forget to give comments and suggestions :D **

* * *

><p><strong>BEELZEBUB -<strong> Turn of Events

* * *

><p>"Now that Hilda has been saved, I wonder what's gonna happen next." Aoi said to herself.<p>

It was a Sunday morning. Days had passed since Hilda was saved and everything was now peaceful.

"Ah oy!" Oga waved at her direction. Aoi was shocked to see the boy she had been crushing on there.

"G-good morning, O-Oga-kun!" She replied with a slight blush.

"So how is Hilda doing?"

"Huh? When did I introduce Hilda to you?"

_Oh, shoot, I forgot that I'm Kunie for today!_

"Oh, I guess Kunieda told you that. Well, she's feeling better now," he said with a smirk.

"Uh, that's good to hear." Then silence grew to their conversation. It was so quiet that Beel and Kouta's fight sounded so loud.

"So, what do you think about my cousin?" Aoi said, still blushing.

"Who?"

"Aoi Kunieda, my cousin."

"Oh her, hmm… What would be the best way to describe her? I guess she's cool. She's also kind of cute," he said, scratching the back of his head.

_He thinks I'm kind of cute? H-how would I respond to this? Okay, Aoi, keep calm. It's not like he knows that I'm Aoi Kunieda_, she thought. Before she could respond, Oga quickly caught her attention.

"You know-"

"Huh?"

"The both of you look really alike. You're more like twins than cousins."

"Yeah, some s-say that."

"Maybe the three of us could go hang out some time."

"Huh, three?"

"Yeah. You, me, and Kunieda… oh, and Kouta can come too. Right, Beel?"

"Dah!" Be-el said.

"We can't!"

_Because Kunie is just made up, it's impossible for that to happen! I'm so embarrassed right now_, Aoi thought then did a face palm.

"Huh? But why not?"

"Uh, well. It's, uh…"

The wind suddenly blew, carrying Aoi's hat away with it.

"My hat!"

"I'll get that for you," Oga suddenly jumped off then grabbed the hat.

"Here's your h… Kunieda!"

Funny how things would turn out.

Oh shoot, he knows me now!

"Uh. Hi?" Aoi tried to keep a smile.

"You mean you're also Kunie?"

Aoi then explained why she made up Kunie.

"Ah, so you didn't want others to see you playing with Kouta."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"I was afraid that you'll laugh at me?" Aoi suddenly poked her fingers.

"What nonsense is that? … You know for a thug girl, you ain't bad at all."

"Same goes to you."

Be-el then gave the both of them thumbs up.

Oga then turns to Aoi and said, "So you still wanna hang out some time?"

_I-is he asking me out for a date?_

"U-uh, sure."

"Okay, then how about next Sunday?"

"That's fine."

And so the day ended with a smile on Aoi's face.

Next Sunday

Oga wore his usual shirt and pants but this time, he put on a jacket.

"I'll never understand why girls take so long in changing."

"Sorry for making you wait!" Oga then set his attention to the girl waving at him.

"Ah oy! Ready to go?"

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To the amusement park!"

"Dabuh!"

_A-amusement p-p-park? Oh, shit, he is taking me for a date! Wait! Calm down, Aoi. Don't get jumping on to conclusions just like that. It's not like this will go on like some romantic-comedy anime show._

"Well, are you just gonna stand there? Let's go!" Oga called Aoi from her deep thinking then the three of them headed off.

"Dah!" Be-el points out the haunted house.

"You wanna go there Baby Be-el?"

"Ah dah!"

"Is it alright if we go there, Kunieda?"

"I don't know, its kind of scary."

"Oh, so this makes you scared huh?" Oga grinned.

"N-no!"

"Just kidding! Don't worry, I'm here anyway."

"Psh. Yeah, right… let's just go"

"BOO!" A ghost popped out from nowhere.

"Ahh!" Aoi got scared and grabbed Oga's hand before she ran off. Oga, on the other hand, was also shocked and held on to Aoi's hand.

"That scared the hell out of me!..." Oga turned red as he saw what he was holding on.

"I-I'm sorry!" Aoi quickly responded.

"It's all right," Oga said with a smile.

_This is turning out like a real date! I just held to his hand. Hell, I don't know if I should be embarrassed or happy right now._

"Hey! You're spacing out again."

"Ah! Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, do you wanna go ride the Ferris wheel?"

Aoi was shocked and excited at the same time. She never would've guessed that there was a soft side (other than taking care of Be-el) for thugs like him. "I'd love to!"

After that, they ate and talked about demons.

"Talk about a fun day. Man, I'm dead tired. "

They decided to take the train station on their way back home. Oga then felt something on his shoulders.

"Hmm, I guess she fell asleep… Oh, we're here."

Oga stared at the sleeping girl beside him. He noticed that Aoi was still carrying Be-el. "Better not wake her up." Oga piggy-back rides her while Be-el slept on his head.

_Where am I? Oh, crap, is Oga carrying me? I must've fallen asleep_.

"Ah oy! You're awake!"

"Huh?"

"Do you want me to put you down?"

"Yeah. You might get tired."

"Oh, if that's your reason, it's fine with me. And besides, this is like a form of exercise to me."

"What am I to you, a dumbbell?"

And with that, Oga got a punch at the side from Aoi.

"Ow! Whadya do that for?"

"Baka."

"We're here."

"Hey, Oga! What are you doing to my granddaughter?" Aoi's grandfather saw the current state they were in.

"Look, I just carried her here because she fell asleep on the bus, old man."

"Don't old man me! Thank you for bringing her safe here… Now put her down before I sent you off flying!"

"Sheesh, I'll put her down! Just calm down."

Oga then put her down. Aoi went in front of Oga then bowed. She said, "Thank you so much for everything!"

"No problem. I guess I should head home now… Goodnight."

The day ended in such a short time.

* * *

><p><strong>Zebubeel: Phew it's done!<strong>

**Aoi: wh-WHY DID YOU REVEAL MY IDENTITY?**

**Oga: you're really Kunie? hahaha never thought that you get along with babies lol.**

**Aoi: shut up! Sanshiki!**

**Oga: Oh shit no! *runs away***

**Zebubeel:... well let's leave them behind. im off to write the second chp :D help me out here Beel. Bye :D**

**Beel: dabuh! (bye!)**


	2. Not again

**Zebubeel: i'm back :D and chp 2 is up! **

**Hilda: pff weak.**

**Zebubeel: who you calling weak huh? I'm telling you I've got the power to remove you!**

**Hilda: ha! I doubt that! if you would the master has already been attached to you!**

**Zebubeel: Let's see bout that! disclaimer pls.**

**Furuichi: Shit another girl! **

**Zebubeel: you'll never see me in person :P**

**Furuichi: aww man... Zebubeel does not own any of these characters [except for some demons]**

**Zebubeel: but I do control how this fanfic would flow. ha!**

* * *

><p>Monday…<p>

As Oga Tatsumi opened the door, he quickly searched for a certain girl, Aoi Kunieda. With the sudden turn of events from last time, he actually got close to her.

Unfortunately she wasn't there yet. Oga then took his seat beside an empty chair.

"Hey Furuichi. Where's Kuneida?"

"Huh? What's with the sudden interest in her? Wait…how could you do this to me? Getting all the girls just like that! You chea- " before Furuichi could even finish, he got some punches from Oga with a matching "Shut up. I'm just looking for her."

The class quickly took their attention to the door as it opens.

"Nene-san! It's Aoi.. .she's been captured! They're on the roof top!" they gasped, knowing the queen would be captured as what Chiaki announced.

"WHAT? A-are you serious? Shit, who the hell could capture her?" Nene quickly replied as the two went upstairs.

"I'm gonna take a look." Oga ran off and followed the two as he realized what has happen to Aoi.

As the three reached the rooftop, what they saw turned their serious faces to the eyes of fear and anger. Well, except for Oga, who only had one of anger. A creature with some red glowing veins, an arm with a gigantic claw and to dark wings with a demonic aura was about to take a final blow to Aoi.

Since this was a demon, the two were very shocked. Oga, on the other hand, knew that if it was a demon, it was his responsibility, and knowing that Aoi knew the truth, he guessed that Aoi tried to hide him from harm. But before the demon made his final blow, Oga quickly appeared in front of the demon with a bottle sticking in his mouth, blocking the demon's way to hit Aoi.

"Super milk time!" he said. Not knowing how much he has been drinking because of his anger, he reached higher than his limit and was able to give a side kick to the enemy's face with a matching rocket punch and soon defeated the demon.

The smoke was cleared. Thus, Nene and Chiaki made a run for Aoi who passed out. They carried her away to the school's clinic and shifted for watching her.

"Puff… Those girls can't even say some thanks. What the…" looking at his hands, they turned small and fluffy. "Oh, shit, not again! Wait, where's Beel? …Shit, he's sleeping. Nice going, Beel, now I have to drag you with this small body."

Suddenly he stopped, realizing that no one here in this school could cover him up like this.

_ [shit this, Hilda is out of town and Saotome is on his vacation. Knowing Furuichi, he would still be blabbering about how I captured Aoi's heart not him. Man could this day get any worse? Oh, wait… Aoi knows everything! Maybe I could go watch her and wait for her to recover!]_

* * *

><p><strong>Zebubeel: sorry it came out short: put an all-nighter just to write this and now im sleepy..*yawns* any last words?**

**Hilda: You really did not put me in! you're gonna pay for this! im the master's wet maid! I don't goof around!**

**Zebubeel: gotta run bye!**

**Furuichi: why can't i have girls? :c**


	3. Problem solved

**Zebubeel: Hey guys what do you think about the sudden turn of events in the last chapter?:D if what I write here lacks some things please let me know so I could improve writing fanfics :3**

**Aoi: STOP REVEALING MY FEELINGS! baka baka baka! I don't have a crush on Oga! baka!**

**Zebubeel: Why are you so affected by it if you don't have a crush on him? look at Oga, he's just slumped there like a lazy demon who's so dense to see what's happening around him.**

**Aoi: I-i'm just...shut up! people might get the wrong Idea of me! I'll let you know that I was the past leader of the Red tails! I have no time for love!**

**Zebubeel: what ever you say Ms. defensive. :))**

**Beel: ah? (I don't get it)**

**Zebubeel: It's Love :)) anyways I don't own any of the characters here and how their personality goes. Right Aoi?**

**Aoi: shut up!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the classroom….<p>

"Hey Himekawa. Bet you for a thousand yen that Oga and Kunieda are gonna end up as a couple!" Kanzaki said.

"That's a done deal! Psh Ogawife wouldn't allow that!"

"Let's just see bout that."

Back to Oga…

Oga was able to run to the first floor with no one taking on his attention. Well it is class hours and imagining him dragging a body lying around and considering his height…He can do it. As he opens the door to the clinic, he found himself getting a big slap on the face of his body and was thrown out by the two girls.

"good thing that I'm not in my body right now." As he waits, sounds of the girls talking were heard from the other side of the door. "ugh baka Oga doesn't knock on doors. Good thing that He didn't see a thing while we were changing Nee-san's clothes." Suddenly the door swung open.

"next time knock before you enter…Beel?" Nene noticed that Oga's body was lying on the floor while Beel was holding his foot. This gave her a twitch in the eye thinking how weak he was to get knocked out by just a slap on the face.

"ugh he must've used up all his energy. Well maybe I could help him for now as a thanks right Chiaki?"

"Cute" Chiaki was thinking about how cute it was for Beel to try and drag Oga's body to the door. "Chiaki take Beel while I set up Oga's bed right here and lay him down." Chiaki then put Beel on top of Oga's body and the two left thinking that they might get a punishment for cutting in class.

"Good I'm alone no one would disrupt me by this time! Cause they're gonna think that I'm asleep. Ha! Now to wait for Kunieda to wake up" it didn't take long enough for Oga in Beel's body to fall asleep while waiting. Soon after he fell asleep, Aoi woke up.

"huh where am I?...the clinic..and what's with the sudden change of clothes? Oh yeah I collapsed in the roof top. The last thing I remembered was someone in front of me trying to defeat the demon…" she then took some time to keep her thoughts organized and studied the room. Her head shifted from down to up then to the front, swinging to the window and lastly to her right.

"O-Oga?" she said with a slight squeal and her face being fluster.

_[Wh-what is he doing here? He didn't save my life now did he?...He did! Oh and my clothes….Oh shit don't tell me he changed my clothes! No Aoi don't go too far! Oga's not the type of person to do that! And besides, he's asleep right next to my bed…wait is that Beel on the chair…was he waiting for me to wake up? Ugh my head hurts.] she suddenly notice the coat wrapped around her. [oh it was Nene-san who changed my clothes…phew] _

_[damn their so cute….stop Aoi just go take a deep breath it's not like it's the first time you saw them asleep. What about the last time you went to the Decapitation island? Yeah when he passed out…*yawns* maybe I should rest back..]_ "ugh…." Switching to from her thoughts, Oga (in Beel's body) woke up. "Oh Kunieda you're awake!" he got out of the chair and crawled over to his body.

"O-Oga? Don't tell me you've switched bodies again?" remembering what happened last time, Aoi got her face in deep crimson red.

"Yeah." Scratching the back of his head. "I kinda maxed up the super milk time… and since Hilda and Saotome are not here..you're kinda the only one I can rely on."

"huh? How about Furuichi?"

"that baka-uichi is in his own world for now"

"what?" Aoi gave of a blank stare. "a-anyways so what we have to do is wait for Hilda or Saotome-sensei come back and while waiting I'll have to help you not to get other's attention?"

"yup kind of." Silence draws in the room. Aoi thinking how awkward it would be to stay at Oga's side for an unknown limit of time. "wait wait wait hold up!" the awkward silence was ruined by the sudden burst of Aoi. "huh? What's wrong? Why can't you just go and s-stay at home?" as much as she wants herself to be with Oga, she just thought of how people would think of them.

"well about that…sis kicked me out of the house saying that I couldn't go home unless I bring Hilda back.."

"ack…where do you sleep then?"

"I sneak up in my room in the middle of the night."

_[well that's a possible way to solve his problem rather than sleeping in the streets.] _Aoi thought. "hey wait rather than staying up late just to wait for the lights in your house to be lit off, why don't you just stay with us for the min time?"

Hearing about this, Oga's eyes lit up thinking that there's still hope! Oga took Aoi's hands with his small ones and said "….You would? That's great now i don't have to starve every day! " giving off his evil grin with happiness. "uhh n-no problem I guess." She responded with a slight blush.

"now all we have to do is…wait for Baby Beel to wake up! I feel great now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Zebubeel: This is becoming more and more interesting. :D<strong>

**Aoi: why do you have to expose my thoughts? what did I ever do to you?**

**Zebubeel: well imma tell you one thing...for a tough girl...why can't you just confess your feelings?**

**Aoi: it's not easy you know! It's not like he'll accept me right away...**

**Zebubeel: ok ok if you won't do it..im seriously gonna help you out! :)**

**Aoi: what's with the evil grin? you're creeping me out...**

**Zebubeel: Till next time guys :D**


	4. Same what?

**Zebubeel: good thing that it's our Christmas vacation right now :D I could write fanfics more often.**

**Aoi: w-why is Oga staying in my house?**

**Zebubeel: I know you like it! now you two could bond more! **

**Oga: [currently in the rooftop] "*achoo!* hmm someone must be talking bout me."**

**Nene: Nee-san! how dare you not share to me about this fanfic thing! and who is this new girl of yours? _[i'm not jealous!]_**

**Zebubeel and Aoi: _[she's seriously jealous]_**

**Aoi: relax Nene-san. She just makes up stories that wont ever come true..._[I wish these things would come true T_T]_**

**Nene: good ok now I'm...**

**Zebubeel: no need I know you already. anyway I think our readers would like to go on to the main story. so yeah I don't own Beelzebub..I wish I do though.**

* * *

><p>After arguing about how Beel shouldn't touch dog shit, they managed to get to Aoi's house before sun down.<p>

"Beel would you stop moving around for a sec! Real men don't jump up and down for excitement. Damn I'm tired. Living in a body that you're not used to is hard ya know!" As they entered the house, they saw Ittosai who looked like he was waiting for them.

"what took you two so long? No wait don't bother explaining. Let me guess you're Oga" Ittosai then points at Oga in Beel's body. "and he's Beelzebub." His fingertip then shifted to Oga's body. "ho-how did you know that?" Oga responded.

"well guessing by the looks of the situation….it's quite obvious for people who know about demons. Well it's cold around here, let's get inside."

_[this oldman sure is suspicious right now acting all nice and observant but heck I don't care as long as I get food right now.] _There's only one thing Oga could think about right now and that is to eat. It's a Good thing he managed to survive days without eating meals.

"a…anyways, Oga eat up. Since you haven't eaten anything since yesterday and besides what we ate yesterday were just snacks." Aoi started to feel some tension. Maybe because of the fact that Beel is usually being fed by Oga or Hilda and Beel is inside Oga's body.

"Do you mind feeding him? Cause..I'm kinda too small for this…." All emotions got up into Aoi's mind when she heard of this.

_[a-are you serious? Me feeding Beel would be ok but…in Oga's body?It's like someone's been controlling my life to do these things!] _Just imagine Aoi imagining herself, feeding Oga.

"uh…Beel…." Aoi got Beel's milk ready to prevent him from crying because of hunger. But before she could feed him, Beel suddenly jumped off his seat and went flying to Aoi and gave her a big hug. "ack!" Well same reaction as last time…

"He mishd bing crried by ya." Talking while eating, bad manners as expected from Oga though. While he was saying those words, some rice splashes out from his mouth.

"B-Beel! You're too big to be carried right now.."

"dah dah buh ahh dabuhhhh daaaa dadada dabu ah!" Beel then points out Oga while he was eating. Oga then takes his attention to what Beel was trying to say so that he could fill up the blank, questioned face of Aoi who was trying to understand what Beel just said to her. "*gulp* he said that I carried him even if I had a small body so why can't you?" Oga translated.

"I..I-Is this even fine with you?" A girl carrying the body of her crush, that would really get Aoi flustered to even turn to a deep shade of red." ehh sure why not? No one is watching anyway. Better that him crying all night."

_[ugh how did I end up carrying Oga…I –I mean Beel….He's so heavy..well guessing by the strength of Oga, he must be well built…..Oh what am I doing just imagining his arms? You're taking this too far Aoi! *sight*] _

"huh what's with you sighting up just like that...wait where is that old yap anyway? " Oga, again, butted in her thoughts.

"it's just nothing. Grandpa? Oh yeah you're right..I don't really know. Anyway let's go clean these up."

Meanwhile…

"those kids better get close together now or my ditch of dinner would be all for nothing! Ughhh I just wish that Aoi would just confess to get things over with. Owww my back's killing me."

Back to Oga..

"things are now tidied up! So where do me and Beelze here sleep? *point's at the slumped up sleeping Beel.*"

"Oh yeah. Wait let me just check the-" Before she could even finish her sentence, the door suddenly swung open revealing Ittosai on the other side.

"you!" ittosai suddenly points at Oga. "are sleeping in her room tonight!" then shifts to Aoi.( Boy this old man sure likes pointing.)

"w-w-WHAT?" the two shouted so loud that the neighbors woke up from it, sort of. Anyway, they both faced other with a blank state.

"wait wait…by that you mean he's gonna stay in the _training room_ with me when we practice tonight right right?" Aoi couldn't believe what she just heard so she just got that blurted out of her mouth looking for a chance to make an escape from the embarrassing situations that might happen in her room.

"aaaaaahhh..No. I want you to look out for Beel and Oga when they stay. You'll never know what might happen. For the min time, don't do anything stupid you understand, boy?" Ittosai replied. "y-yes sir!"

"now how bout you two go clean yourselves up then go to bed. Tomorrow I'll try to contact Zen. Now I bid you two goodnight. Oh and sweet dreams." And with the sudden announcement, Aoi and Oga were left dumfound in the dining hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Nene: WOW! this is a nice story! even though I don't approve of Oga yet... *eating some pop corn*<strong>

**Zebubeel: uhh when did you get that?... you could've shared you know?**

**Aoi: not you too Nene-san? T_T**

**Oga: what I missed?**

**Zebubeel: Aoi's humiliation. **

**Aoi: stop it! nothing to see here readers! im just gonna kill Zebubeel here:d haha till next time :D if there is one for her :)**

**Zebubeel: ha i'm not afraid of you!..then again running isn't such a bad idea..gotta run! bye!**


	5. Midnight demon scare

**Zebubeel: Well chp 5 is here! let's see how the two would end up in their mini sleep over ;) **

**silence:...**

**Zebubeel: huh.. No one's here. I wonder why. anyway enjoy! and I don't own Beelzebub! don't forget the reviews ;)**

* * *

><p>Later on, as they enter Aoi's room, they did a quick set up of the futon next to Aoi's bed by Oga carrying the pillows and dragging his body inside.<p>

"nice room you got here. Hmm I don't mind staying here for a while. Oh by the way thanks for letting me stay." Oga was quite impressed by how tidy Aoi's room was and gave an expression of scratching his cheeks and smiled while saying thanks. "n-no it's fine. A-anyways you and Beel could stay in my bed while I sleep here."

"huh? No it's fine we could stay here unless you want Beel here to ruin your bed." Aoi raised her eye at the time Oga replied.

"well..if you say so. Just tell me when you two feel uncomfortable and we'll switch beds." She responded.

"no problem. Hmm getting late. I'm going to bed. Goodnight and thanks for letting me stay again *yawns* oh and sweet dreams….*ZzZz*"

_[what a fast sleeper. We didn't even get to talk..]_Aoi's eyes twitched as she was in deep thought._[well he must be really tired in that body…Good night and sweet dreams to Oga.] _ As Aoi turned off the lights, the day is now over….or is it?

It's 3 am in Tuesday and a sound of someone walking around wakes up our main character, Aoi Kunieda. "uhhh Oga?.." she muttered while clearing up her sight. "dah." She heard.

"oh it's just you Beel…just go back to sle-!" suddenly Beel hugs her in her sleep. Is he afraid? Or does he simply need a motherly hug? Well who knows? But the main point for now is that, Beel is still in Oga's body. Beel hugging Aoi in bed in the middle of the night, this would really get her blood up in an instant!"Be-Beel! What are you doing?"

"Dah dah." He said with a scared face.

"well guessing by your response…I guess I have no choice. I really don't wanna wake up the neighbors when I try to get you off and make a fuss. I'm just gonna let you sleep then tuck you back to Oga's side….." She then realizes that Beel has already fallen asleep while hugging her.

_[why oh why is this happening to me. First Oga sleeps in my bed and now his body is hugging me while were on the same bed! A-anyway I'll just wait a few more minutes to make sure Beel is asleep then I'll tuck him to bed*yawns* what the heck I'll just close my eyes for a sec. I'ts not like I'm gonna fall asleep right away…]_

"O-oy Kunieda…"

_[huh? Grandpa? Is it morning yet? Let me just stay for a while.. this pillow is comfy…I'll get in school in time just a few more sec….]_

"w-whut? O-oy Kunieda! Wake up!"

"huh? What I'm awake!" Aoi's eyes then lit up because of the sudden wake up call. As she opens her eyes, she saw Beel's face so close to her and made her blush.

"Oh Oga.. goodmorning *yawns*"

_[Is it me or she just blushed? I-it's kinda cute…what are you thinking Oga? A-anyway what is Beel doing to her?] _Oga just blinked and stared at her as he was in deep thought.

_[why is he staring at me? Oh crap I forgot about Beel last night!] _Aoi had this panicked look in her face but before she could move Oga stopped her. "shhh. You'll wake him up. In the min time stay there and it's only 5 am you still have some time to rest before going to school. I'm just gonna prepare his milk. Be right back." Oga then leaves Aoi and headed off to the kitchen.

While Oga was gone, someone suddenly knocked on Aoi's door then opened it up. "Aoi, Nene and Chiaki are here to have an early talk with…..you…..!" Ittosai was shocked as he sees Oga's body hugging aoi in sleep even though he knows about the body exchange.

"nnnnn-NEE-SAN! What were you two doing all night?" Nene suddenly pops out from nowhere or was she behind Ittosai anyway then she shouts.

"I-i-it's n-not wh-what it looks like!" _[oh shit I forgot they don't know a thing bout demons!]_Aoi thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Zebubeel: woah how would Aoi explain these happenings? :)) too bad for her though: anyway this is really creeping me out. no one's here.. not even Beel or Hilda. Oh I forgot you guys could suggest what would happen next ;) just leave a message or give a review : thanks for reading :D**


	6. Truth

**Zebubeel: Yay Chapter 6 is here :D **

**Aoi: oy oy.. what ever you do to my life... I don't care anymore! ha it's not like Oga would believe does things :P**

**Zebubeel: oh he will...**

**Aoi: you're creeping me out...**

**Nene: WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS? how could you sleep with that fool!**

**Aoi: i'm telling you that's Beel not Oga!**

**Zebubeel: noise getting loud :/ hmmm imma leave those two alone :-bd now for the disclaimer : I don't own BEELZEBUB so sad :'( enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"you see..uhh..Beel!" she bluffed out.<p>

The three suddenly gave off a blank face. "b-Beel?" they said in a random synchronized way.

Aoi quickly tried to think of a way to somehow put point out Beel to this without hurting him."uh yeah Beel! Uh you see Beel wanted a human defense system last night and uhh he wouldn't stop crying till we made this plan." Words of pure lies just come out of her mouth. Well it's better than Nene killing Oga for no reason he has to deal with.

Nene raised her eyebrow when she heard Aoi's response. Commonly, she would suddenly reject those kind or excuses but this time around, she started to listen. ""a-anyway and exactly what plan is that?" Nene asked.

"uhh…um.. Oga and I decided to stay beside Beel so he would feel safe. That would mean Beel is our divider so no need to worry." The black haired delinquent gave off a cheeky smile hoping that this would cover up the mess.

A pathetic excuse it would be described but this would cover up some time for Oga. Nene begins to boil up on how the person she looks up on would end up like this and even give off an excuse! Well there's no backing up for Aoi now. She's been caught, trapped like a mouse. However, her plans of having a talk to Aoi has been foiled by one little person, Oga Tatsumi.

As he walks towards Aoi's room his parent senses are tingling, he could feel it. Beel is about to wake up. He runs as fast as he can until he reached the fuss happening around the room's door but there isn't time to make a fuss he suddenly walked towards Beel and put the bottle inside Beels mouth. "Beel here's your milk." Oga said.

Nene and Chiaki were shocked. Beel could talk at this young age! They couldn't even think of whether to be shocked at Aoi's position with Oga's body, Oga in Beel's body feeding Beel in Oga's body or the fact that Beel could talk! This is too much for them to think about. The two just passed out cold on the floor, sweating but still out cold. "ack this would be bad. I'll bring these two to the school's clinic. I'll tell the nurse that they I just saw them collapsed in front of the temple. So when they wake up they'll just think it was a dream. In the min tine you two…don't come to school! You'll just cause more fuss." Ittosai informed Oga and Aoi of the plan then headed off.

"Bu-but what will we do all day?" Aoi said but before she could even get a respond, her grandfather has already left._[i-is he a ninja now?] _Oga thought. "Well I guess we could just hangout here in your room..unless..you wanna fight?" Why not right Oga thought.

"uh sure but there are things that go against that, one would be the fact that you are a baby and I can't hurt a baby!" Aoi replied to Oga's suggestion.

2 hours have passed the silence is killing them both and they know it. Both of them not knowing what to say. Some encouragement would work but it isn't coming to one of them yet.

"we could go to the park if you want. There isn't that much number of people there on weekdays like this." Finally some courage for Aoi to kill the silence.

"sure guess that would be alright" he replied.

Later on the two of them went off to their usual bench. _[I could still remember the first time we met. Unusual but..there's this feeling. Ughh Aoi! When will you confess?]_

Going to the park was a great plan. The sun isn't too high and the wind has this cool breeze nice time to enjoy the outside world. Perfect time, perfect place, perfect view this would be a goodtime for Aoi to step up and say something.

"A-ano….I have to say something important to you." Finally some courage building up in her! _[you can do this Aoi! Just few more words and you're free!] _she thought. But then again Oga's here.. whenever he's around chaos would always strike.

"nobody move!" A stranger suddenly appeared before them! He was holding a gun and an empty bag. A bulky, thug man with fire burning in his eyes. He was almost like twice the size of Toujou! He pointed the gun to Beel who was still in Oga's body. This is a very serious situation! Oh if only someone was there to save them and call the cops fast! Nahh just kidding.

Aoi got pissed off by how the stranger rudely interrupted her almost brave confession. This man somehow reminded her or Mk5. The delinquents who doesn't know how to read situations. She gave him blow in the face and gave him all of her finishing moves! She gave no mercy. Poor guy, heck what am I talking about. If I was interrupted like that, I would've even killed the guy. Anyway, Aoi then dusted off her dress and went back to her seat. "hmmm." Was the only thing Oga could comment on what happened and just simply smiled at her.

"so what were you supposed to say to me?" he said.

"oh..yeah.. well uh how should I put this.. there's this guy that I really like.." Before she could even finish her sentence, Oga just stopped with awe. He doesn't know why there was this feeling that struck him when Aoi mentioned the words "I really like". He wasn't that dumb to not know what it means to like or love a person. He's just doesn't realize who is like who. Kind of like a rock sometimes. Suddenly Aoi continued her sentence. "But I couldn't say my true feelings for him even though…were kinda close."

Oga looked down and lightly scratched his cheek and said "then why not just tell him the how you feel? It's not like he's gonna turn you down. I mean it is you were talking about, there's no man in this world who could turn you down!" _[W-why did I just say that! ughh what is this feeling…maybe im just hungry..a-anyway I hope that helped her though.] _

_[did Oga just say that? Is he even Oga? I mean…..he saying those words…] _"uh Oga i-is that you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Zebubeel: now now it's rude to think that Oga would be dumb enough to not know what love is. <strong>

**Oga: finally! someone that understands! **

**Zebubeel: nahh I just covered it up for ya to have a better reputation. baka.*runs away with joy***

**Oga: urrrrg come back here! *followed Zebubeel***

***the sound of Nene punishing Aoi***

**Beel: dah dah! *enjoying himself* **

**Zebubeel: *passes by* don't forget to review :D bye-nee :D oh and thank you **

**Zombieland**  
><strong>natsu78<strong>  
><strong>jasmine D<strong>

**for the reviews :D**


	7. what's up? kiss? special chapter

**Zebubeel: chapter 7 is up! Merry Christmas guys! this would be the first part of my gift for you guys. please wait for chapter 8 :D**

**Oga: Merry Christmas! so do I get any gifts?**

**Zebubeel:...uh no. but you could enjoy reading..**

**Oga: reading is boring. Beel read this for me!**

**Beel: dabuh? * confused look***

**Oga: Oh yeah you can't read...Aoi read this for me!**

**Aoi: ehh? nani?**

**Oga: ugh never mind. for all the readers out there..tell me the story okay? oh and Zebubeel doesn't own BEELZEBUB**

* * *

><p>"uhh..yeah I guess..I hope that'll build up your courage." Scratches the back of his cheeks.<p>

_[wh-why is he suddenly being so...friendly. well duh you're friends but..this is the first time I've heard him serious about these things.] _Aoi thought as she stares to the face of Oga who was trying to look somewhere else besides Aoi.

"who is this lucky guy anyway? and what is he like?" _[did I just say lucky? Damn Oga whats wrong with you? Why are you being concerned about this? Besides, whats wrong about Aoi liking a guy? Well I like a guy too for example Furuichi. He's a nice guy even though he's a pervert. That's why we're friends, because I like him and I don't hate him. Yeah something like that.]_

_[did he just say lucky?]_"well uhhh…He's calm, he loves a good fight, he's tall, strong, sweet and caring too I guess… " silence draws in the air.

After some time, Ittosai suddenly calls them from a far distance. Seems like he's about to go to them. It was the same old man but this time a silhouette was beside him. It was Saotome who was with him.

"yo!" Saotome greeted his two students.

"yes you're back! Now turn me back to normal!" Oga said.

"In one condition." Saotome replied.

Oga had this confused and sad look. Like a reaction of someone saying 'what?' on their face. "For Aoi though not you Oga." Saotome continued.

"n-nani?" Aoi squealed. Tension then grew in the atmosphere. The two had no clue about any of this. As for Ittosai, he just stayed calm almost like he was the one who planned this.

"look all you have to do is keep watch on our little demon parent here. Make sure he does his job right and make sure you keep in touch with him. Ok then let's start turning Oga back to normal!" Saotome patted Oga's head as he says his name then gave the two of them thumbs up.

A few minutes later, Oga and Beel are back to normal. "ha I missed this body! Anyway so all we have to do is stay together? No biggie ." Oga said.

_[d-does this mean I have to hang out with Oga for a few days? Can this life get any worse?] _ before she could even respond to the happenings Ittosai suddenly spoke up "and Oga would stay with us for a while…because I'll train the two of you!".

"fair enough." Oga said. _[am I the only one affected in these things? I-iguess I have no choice. Nene...im sorry…] _"h-hai" she said. After that, they all went to their houses and got things ready for the next few days.

The next day, every time Oga would pass by a schoolmate of his, they would get this shocked face. Why? Because Oga and Aoi were walking together to school. People would murmur and whisper to each other saying something like "are they together now?" or "wow the new Ogawife! Still the strongest couple." Of course this would get into Aoi's nerves but instead of beating up every one person who would talk about them, she just let them slip aside.

As they were peacefully walking, Furuichi suddenly caught up with them. "Oga! You bastard! How could you do this to Hilda-san! Or ME! You didn't even inform me of this! You didn't even let me walk with you in school! And where did you sleep anyway! When I checked your house they said that they kicked you out! And what are you doing with A-"

_[this is too much…] _"Shut up Baka-uichi." Oga then grabs Furuichi's mouth and gave of his evil smile. "O-okay….a-anyway oh Aoi-san! Why are you hanging out with this guy here? If he ever tries to bother you just tell me ok." Furuichi said. "what are you saying baka-uichi?"

The three of them entered the school but before they entered their classroom, Furuichi went to the bathroom first then the remaining two headed off.

As the two entered the room, the class' faces all turned to their direction.

_[are they a couple now? The bet's gonna be mine!] _

_[when did this happen? Well a thousand yen just a piece of cake for me.]_

_[Nee-san! I know that my dream was weird but..this getting way to far!]_

_[cute.]_

_[didn't see this one coming.]_

_[I'm excited for my next job]_ oddly, Toujou went to school.

The two went to their seat. Oga just continued talking to Beel while Aoi was still thinking about Oga while giving of a slight blush.

Suddenly Oga looked closely at Aoi and murmured," can you feel the vibe? It's kinda odd…" Seeing how Oga is so close to her, Aoi's face turn bright red.

Before Oga could turn his head back, Nene suddenly jumped off her seat and punched the back of Oga's head. "Oga Tatsumi! Don't you dare get any nearer to her!" Punching Oga would be the best to protect your friend but don't forget the position they're in…

The punch pushed Oga, which made him fall on top of Aoi. As they both fell down, their lips met causing Aoi to heat..wait no burn up!

* * *

><p><strong>Zebubeel: how'd you liked chapter 7? :D sorry for the cliffhanger but don't worry I've started chapter 8 already: since it's already late, our friends here slept on me haha thanks for reading guys :D and Merry Chrsitmas :D and thank you: for the review :D God bless you all :D<strong>


	8. Lunch ain't that bad

**Zebubeel: Second part is up :D**

**Himekawa: uhh dude I'll pay you in any amount you want just to give me a role here!**

**Kanzaki: yeah me too! except for the paying part.**

**Toujou: so What's my job?**

**Natsume: I wouldn't mind being included here looks fun.**

**Zebubeel: guys! chill! fine fine I'll give the 3 of you roles in the next chapter. as for Toujou, your new job is being a security guard at night here in school.**

**Himekawa, Kanzaki: yes!**

**Toujou: fair enough. **

**Zebubeel: now for the disclaimer.. I don't own Beelzebub :D enjoy reading :D**

* * *

><p>2 seconds after their lips parted ways. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean too!" Oga said while sweating. It is his first kiss. The two just stared at each other still in shock. Then we go back to other's thoughts:<p>

_[i-is this for real?]_

_[uhh….did they just kiss?]_

_[What have I done?]_

_[cute]_

_[this is cute but aren't there any fights?]_

_[dah!] _Good thing that Beel was in Oga's desk and didn't get caught up with the commotion.

"you're looking hot…are you alright?" Oga put's his hand on Aoi's head. He felt that her face was heating up but he didn't know for what reason. Aoi then got her senses back and spoke up. "B-b-baka baka baka! Baka! " then she runs out of the classroom.

"l-look what you did!" Nene shouted at Oga.

"what I did? You started it!" Oga shouted back. _[Im going to run for her]_

"dahbuhh!" looks like Beel is about to cry. Maybe because of Aoi suddenly running away. Well he is attached to her.

_[please don't cry Beel! Not now! ]_ Oga then grabs Beel and ran out of the classroom as well.

Oga found himself opening the rooftop's door. He doesn't know why he went there but… there was this feeling. He slowly opens the door and sees a certain girl's back. Aoi was there. He felt it but he doesn't know why. "uh Aoi…I'm really sorry for what happened a while ago.. It was an accident I swear.." Oga just stood there and asked for forgiveness.

Aoi then turns to Oga with her bangs covering her face. "s-sorry." She said.

"huh? You didn't do anything wrong."

"well I kinda reacted too much..so yeah."

"huh? That's fine. I mean it was a kiss.." Oga looks somewhere else and scratched the back of his head. "and besides, it was my first one so I kinda feel….I don't know."

Silence grew in the rooftop. The two faced each other and a strong wind suddenly passed to them.

"ha." Aoi chuckled.

"huh?"

"ha—HAHAHAHAHA!" Aoi started to laugh that she even tugged her stomach because she was laughing to hard.

"w-why are you laughing?" Oga shouted.

She paused for a while trying to calm herself down then looked up again. "n-nothing. It's just that you looked so shy and blushed the whole time. It's like odd that the the demon's parent or should I say Oga tatsumi would go from a strong though guy to a super shy one!" she wiped the tear in her eye that was caused by laughing to hard.

"s-shut up!" he then grabs Beel and raises his hand directly to Aoi while carrying him. "h-here! J-just carry Beel. He wanted it." He said.

With out a word, Aoi took Beel and smiled. The two then went down to their classroom. As Oga opens the door, a chalk was suddenly thrown at Oga's direction. The chalk hit Oga's forehead leaving a mark on his head. They all looked up on Oga's forehead while Oga tried to wipe it off.

"you lovebirds….are late!" Saotome said.

"L-love birds? We're not lovebirds!" Aoi replied.

"whatever." Oga said. Then he continued walking and sat down on his seat followed by Aoi who was still carrying Beel.

Nene looked at Aoi with a concerned look. _[Nee-san I'm…seriously gonna get you back to be our leader!]_

Lunch time…

Nene's eyes twitched while putting down her chopsticks. "tell me…why is this bastard sitting with us again?" she looked at Oga with anger.

"b-because Beel wants to." Aoi answered.

"Nene-san! So how was your day? How bout we go to the pool again?" Furuichi butted in with a blush on his face. He was probably imagining Nene in a swimsuit again.

"shut up" the two stopped eating and looked at Aoi and Oga as they argue with each other.

"why can't you just be his mother?" Oga said.

"because he's already attached to you."

"but look how confortable he is!"

"look he chose you and that's it."

_[these two…*twitch* are acting like a couple.]_ Furuichi thought with jealousy.

"but you're the perfect mother for him!" Aoi paused for a minute on what Oga had just said to her. She blinked once then twice before she could respond.

_[Nee-san…when will you come back? My doubts are acting high.]_ Nene thought.

"w-whatever! Dads are better than moms." Finally Aoi was able to say a comeback.

_[cute] _Chiaki thought.

And their little cute argument goes on.

"and how's that?"

"well uhh they're more fun to be with!"

"oh come on he likes it when you're playing with him too."

"well he didn't choose me in the first place."

Beel suddenly interrupts their conversation. "dah!" he said pointing at his mouth.

"oh you're hungry." Parent instincts just came into Oga. He quickly got out Beel's milk and took off the cap. _[they look so peacefull]_ Aoi thought while utterly staring at the two.

But Beel didn't want the milk. He points out Aoi's bento while trying to grab it. "dabuh!" Beel was trying to get out of Oga's hands causing Oga to hold him tighter. "Beel stop moving! You might fall."

Aoi noticed Beel pointing at her bento. "you want some Baby Beel?" she asked. Beel just nods at her in reply then he opens his mouth as he sees the chopsticks go towards the food then into his mouth.

Just imagine Oga holding Beel who was being fed by Aoi with this background that looked so nice almost like it was time for their family picture. The three just stared at them in awe thinking where did the background come from.

Lunch time have passed and the class took their seats. In a few hours, the classes have been dismissed. Aoi, Oga and Furuichi walked back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Zebubeel: how'd you like the chpter guys?:D review please :D Aoi nor Oga is here..hmm must be on a date. anyway thank you: <strong>

**Squall Is The Best and MarianaMusto for the reviews :D**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hi readers :D**

**I wanna thank all those who read and reviewed my fanfic :D I'm happy that there are a lot more Aoi x Oga fans out there than what I expected. As for Hilda x Oga fans, I would ship both pairing but I vote more for Aoi x Oga.:/ anyway sorry for the grammar and typo's. I checked the chapters last night and gosh there were a lot of errors. kinda embarrassing.**

**Oh and thank you natsu78! i'm actually reffering to weekdays there. sorry I got you confused with just one word. i'm really sorry! Gomenasai :/ anyway that's all for now :D thanks for reading :D oh and the next chapter would be about Kanzaki and Himekawa with a slight appearance of Aoi and Oga together ;) I'm almost done with the chapter so stay tuned :D**


	10. Upgrade

The next day was a lot more different from the past few days. It's Wednesday early in the morning. The grocery store's door opens and our fellow student, Kanzaki, got out with a bag full of yogurt juice. He walked on the road going to St. Ishiyama High Academy.

He suddenly passes a spilt road and as he does two more students followed him. "Oy Kanzaki-kun!" Shiroyama said waving at him. Natsume was beside Shiroyama and the three walked towards school.

"It's quite early yet don't you think kanzaki-kun?" Natsume said.

"I guess…I don't really care as long as I buy my yogurt here. Heh I bought this new flavor called Dark chocolate yogurt. Might as well try it."

"ne. ne. I heard that Oga's been sleeping in Aoi's house." Kanzaki stopped walking and paused for a while. "Oh yeah…Oga is one top shot person, getting tough and good-looking. But I'm sure you'll defeat him Kanzaki-kun! When you defeat him, Aoi Kunieda also known as the Queen, would fall for you too!" Shiroyama blurted giving off his pose of victory.

_[I don't care about getting girls but…Oga. Could it be? He's secretly training with Kunieda? She is a Tohoshinki (touhoushinki) He's gonna get stronger for sure! I must train fast…and that baby….maybe I should go to the park and see if that girl and baby is still in the park.] _

Kanzaki looked up in the sky and then faced the two delinquents. "Shiroyama, Natsume! We're gonna go straight to the park after school!"

"Hai!" they replied.

Kanzaki stepped in front of the door slowly reaching for the doorknob then slid it open. Woosh the door would go "OGA TATSUMI! You're going to hell!" He shouted.

Silence was replied to him. As he blinks again he was shocked. No one was there yet except for Himekawa who was silently charging and somehow upgrading his shock-baton.

Himekawa stood up and took his baton. "oh. What nonsense are you saying? You think you could beat Oga? Well..this baby here would kill him before you could even destroy him." He said while tapping his baton to his palm.

"ha not with a little training! Real men fight with their fists. Not some stun thing. You'll see!*grins* when I perfect that "double heel kick" I'll get my title back and you're gonna buy me all the yogurt drink in the store!" Kanzaki responded while laughing evilly. "K-kanzaki-kun…" Shiroyama got worried on how Kanzaki was all fired up. Defeating Oga is a big thing for all those who know what kind of demon he is. Some even sees the devil in him.

Himekawa grabs Kanzaki's shirt with annoyance.

"Oy Oy. What's with all the commotion?"

The two stopped pushing each other out. "O…Oga!" they said.

the two looked at each other almost like they were thinking the same thing. _[He's with Aoi again….I can't handle him right now…maybe we should team up..] [that bastard has been training all night! I haven't perfected it yet! Damn maybe teaming up aint such a bad idea..] _

"Oy oy Tatsumi. We wanna do a little rematch over here." Himekawa said.

Oga raised his eyebrow on them then clicks the bones in his hands. "right now? Sure why not? This would be the perfect time to do an exercise. *grins*"

"let's take this to the rooftop. Shiroyama!"

"yes Kanzaki-kun?"

"bring my yogurt bag."

"Hai!"

"ah oy Kunieda.. " Oga turned to Aoi. In Aoi's perspective, Oga looking at her came with a colorful background effect. "N-nani?" she said.

"Let's train later after school" Oga was smiling at her and giving her thumbs up then the 4 went to the rooftop.

Natsume and Aoi were left in the classroom. They would wanna go and watch the three but it would cause too much fuss so they decided to wait for the others. "Oy oy Kunieda.. aren't you gonna confess yet?" Natsume asked.

"Ehhhhh? What's with the sudden question?" she replied.

"If you don't confess soon.. you might not get the chance to say it in any way."

"He's right. Some other damn chick might get him." Toujou suddenly walked in.

"ehh? Where did you come from and how the heck do you guys know and care about all of these things?" Aoi was shocked. It was just a weird morning for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Zebubeel: sorry bout this one and how it came short. my laptop hanged :| now half of my hard work was gone :((( anyway i'll try to do the other half as fast I can : hope it would be ok for you guys. and before my laptop hanged, I wrote a lot more Aoi x Oga moments in the fight :)) nya can't help it I love the pairing :) ja ne :D**


End file.
